


Home

by mee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee/pseuds/mee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers what calms him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Big bed, heavenly comfy mattress, good friends close. Puppy piles, good things right? right? I mean come on, snuggling on the bed with a bunch of insanely hot werewolves had to star as fodder for many a teenage wank session. No, no thoughts of wild orgies, that really didn't help anything. Besides they were his friends uew!

Stiles focused on his hand tapping the mattress in front of his face, nice steady rhythm. Around him his friends where all in levels of sleep, faint wuffly sounds as they settled down and sniffled in their sleep, Scott's leg gave a jerk and Stiles was totally going to tease him about chasing rabbits in his sleep come morning. Lydia snorted, had to be Lydia it was her brand of utter disdain. Allison turned more towards Scott and okay that snuggling had hints of Snuggling, the type that came with italics, finger quotes and lost clothing. Through all this Styles was supposed to sleep.

His brain was racing, too fast for his body to remain still. Counting fluffy werewolves hurdling a fence backwards was not helping, though it did make him smirk because seriously dude; fluffy Derek wolf had scowly eyebrows and was totally adorbs. He'd tell him when he got here but for not wanting his throat ripped apart thank you, though Derek's teeth in his neck...yeah bad thoughts, thoughts not to have in a platonic pile of friends with hyper noses. Awkward!

So yeah, Stiles' leg spasmed, not unexpected. Isaac who was next to him swore and elbowed him before moving down the bed nearer to Scott and Allison. Like that wasn't where he'd rather be at any time anyway! Totally blackmail fodder. Of course now Stiles had cold air hitting his back which made him squirm more, and that was the only space left when Derek finally returned.

Mr Scowly brows himself, who'd ordered the pack indoors before a last patrol of the boundaries; probably pissing on trees to mark territory, glaring the moon into submission and scribbling heart-breaking angsty emo poetry into a worn notepad - Derek things. He returned silently. No Stiles; not the time to wonder if Derek did everything so silently, all smouldering intense looks and snarls. Oh boy!

The door didn't dare creak it was more a thickening of tension in the room as all that broody goodness stalked over to glower at the crowd on his bed. Derek's huge obscenely comfortable bed.

Stiles either heard Derek unzip his pants or added the soundtrack from a favourite porno, who knows, by then Stiles' brain was dancing free-style, the bed behind him dipped under Derek's weight as he stretched out in the space. No touching. A safe margin of space between them, probably wise with Stiles' sudden muscle spasms. Stiles could sense him though, he didn't need Were-powers for that, the intense glare lasered the back of his skull, angst reaching out to smother him. Even relaxing into sleep the wolf was all hyper-alert predator. 

Someone grunted in the dark and there was some wriggling as people adjusted and tried to settle. Derek gave a put upon sigh and a muscled arm draped over Stiles, his first thought was Derek had had enough, had decided the pack's token human was far too much of a pain and was going too.. - to drag Stiles backwards against his hard muscular body and hold him in place.

A leg pushed between Stiles' trapping his jiggling leg to the mattress; the arm stayed around him, large hand flat on Stiles' chest over his heart, fingers spread out firm but no claws. Hot breath whispered over Stiles' shoulder sneaking down under his thin shirt and there was the scratch of stubble as Derek appeared to nose into his neck. A low soft noise rumbling out sounding more content than anyone would think possible from their grumpy alpha.

After a few panicked breaths Stiles calmed. His heart stopped racing and he relaxed back, the hard body behind him not giving any, but holding him even closer, all solid reassuring strength. For the first time since this weird full moon tradition began Stiles understood puppy-piles, he understood the need to stay close and...

'Sleep' it was a husky whisper and if Stiles hadn't been so tired and comfy he'd have complained about the bossy wolf bossing him, but instead he let his brain slow and his eyes fall shut. Safe. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse comma, and exclamation abuse! ;)
> 
> Um my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic and *whispers* _I've not watched the series_ , though I love me some Sterek fics/gifs - this is a simple plot-free bit of fluff I hope you like.
> 
> EDIT: To clarify I had started watching at the point of writing (on reflection that sounded horrid) watched more since, but not the whole series.


End file.
